piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr. Joshamee Gibbs/Wedlocked :D !!
Okay so I'm not going to do a big presentation, I go to the main point : Thanks to a special friend, I had the luck to watch Wedlocked... And I decided to put it on YouTube, so that you guys can see it ! :D Feast your eyes upon this, mateys.... PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: TALES OF THE CODE: WEDLOCKED :D !!! Enjoy (: And if you're not pretty good in english like me, here's a transcription done by JFan :) book titled "Pirata Codex" sits on a table and is opened to a page with "Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code" written on it, where the title "Wedlocked" appears. view of Shipwreck Cove at night. Indistinct chatter, laughter. A music box plays as Scarlett looks at herself in a mirror, dolling herself up. The ship makes a creaking sound as she fixes her hair in the back as she sees an elbow doing the same fashion on the other side of her mirror. As she cocks her head to look on the other side, Giselle appeared as she does the same thing. They stare at each other in a bewildered manner (to put it shorter, they basically mirrored each other until Giselle spots Scarlett) Giselle: You. Corner of Dock Street and Third Avenue. You come for the wedding? Scarlett: Clearly. Giselle: she and another wench fixes her close from the bosom down You shouldn't have. And by that, I mean, you shouldn't have. Scarlett: You are getting married? How far along are you? Giselle: Ha! My groom has dreamy eyes and speaks fancy words, with lots of syllables. Scarlett: My groom is a cap'n. Men all over the world speak his name...off her finger which wore engagement ring with a red-ish diamond Giselle: off a very similar ring Perhaps you've heard of my fiancé? Scarlett and Giselle: Jack Sparrow? (though in the DVD, it's separate: one with a "?" and one with a ".") clenches her hand she used to show off her ring as both women growled in anger Giselle: That scoundrel! Thinks he can marry the both of us! curtain opens behind Giselle as an up-tempo music plays in the background. An audience of men immediately cheered. Scarlett and Giselle stare out in shock and confusion as men cackled and staring at them. A pirate band plays in front of a sign that says "Auction: Take a Wench for a Bride". Scarlett and Giselle look around as wenches fight in the background, until Oona, The Wench pops from behind them. She looks between them as she gasps Oona, The Wench: It's the happiest day in a girl's life. giggling The Poor Pirate stares with a "Ooh" face before pointing towards them and sticks the same finger to his lips. Auctioneer: his boots as he walks My lords! Lads, chaps, masters, esquires and gentlemen of fortune!see his face I present to you such loveliness as to make you weep. chuckling Such grace as will strike you sober! again Each wench...certified virginal. Pure as snowflakes they are. cackling Least-wise in spirit, if not flesh. Giselle: How dare you! Scarlett: Where is Jack? Giselle: Yeah! Auctioneer: a flower bouquet from one of the Pirate Band members Now, first item up for bid,flowers to Giselle 20 pieces of silver. Do I hear 20? Jerome, The Old Pirate: one coin Five! I bid five! Giselle: I'm not...in a "Wait?!" fashion Five? Five? Auctioneer: I say that. Five. I have five. Scarlett: a "awww, you lost?" manner Five...stares at Scarlett. Scarlett does a "Oh, boys" smile as she lifts her dress as the Auctioneer talks Auctioneer: Do I hear ten? These are treasures beyond measure. murmuring as Scarlett shows off her leg The Marquis D'avis, The Rich Pirate: Twenty for the redhead. Auctioneer: Do I hear 30? Seeking 30. 2: Thirty! smiles as she does floozy movements. Auctioneer: Thirty! Do I hear 40?off towards the men busts into a brief pushing with Scarlett Jerome: jittery Aye! Forty for the redhead! Auctioneer: Step aside, jolie fille(French for "pretty girl). Giselle aside, taking her flowers, and gives the flowers to Scarlett who takes them with a floozy smile Gregor, The Drunk Pirate: manner We want the redhead! men: Yeah! Scarlett does a flirty air kiss Giselle: It's advertising, is it then? Fine.her hands on her bosom then her hips. Men murmur as Scarlett tries to top it by bending down to where people could see her - Nigel: Ten for the one with the flaxen hair! Giselle: Ooh, flaxen! with her hair as she looks at Scarlett, who still does what she's doing Slurry Gibson, The Sitting Pirate: Fifty for the redhead! looks at the crowd in fear Auctioneer: Fifty! Fifty, do I hear 60? Gregor: Sixty! does a flirty smile Atencio, The Poor Pirate: Fifteen for the fla...Uh, for the not-redheaded. laughing Giselle: I have been egregiously underbid upon! The Marquis D'avis: Seventy for the redhead! still does her smile towards the men Giselle: You're not believing the trickery in those locks, are ya? Scarlett: There's no trickery here! Giselle: Oh, then it must be elsewhere, is that it?whacks Giselle as the men start either laughing or gasping Scarlett: Pony up for this one, you'll be scraping a barnacle from the hull for a week! Giselle: Hussy!Scarlett Scarlett: Priss!Giselle (I think both? I couldn't tell): Jezebel!screaming as they start clawing each other. The Marquis D'avis and some pirates cackles. Scarlett holds Giselle's head down on one side of her bosum until Giselle hits Scarlett's stomach. Scarlett screams as she kicks Giselle to the ground. Giselle looks up as Scarlett does a battle cry and jumps on her. The Auctioneer stared in a "Oh no" manner as he stared at Scarlett attacking Giselle. The music continued to play and men continued to chatter as Scarlett wrestles on Giselle. Other wenches try and take Scarlett away as Scarlett grabbed and bit Giselle's leg. Giselle hits Scarlett as her leg was continuously bitten on until Scarlett looks around in an awkward way as the music stopped. Complete silence as the men stare at the wenches. Giselle sits up as she stares at the audience as the ship creaks. Men then bursted out cheering wildly as "Two Hornpipes" plays in the background The Marquis D'avis: Wildcats! I bid 200 for the pair! Auctioneer stares in a "What?" kind of way... man: Two-twenty-five! in a "Oh, yes" kind of way Auctioneer: Offering them as a lot! 2: Two-fifty! and Giselle in a "You've got to be kidding" look as they turn to face each other...only to start slapping each other; resuming their fight Gregor: Three hundred! screeching as she wrestles with Scarlett men: Yeah! Slurry Gibson: Three-fifty! group of wenches hold Scarlett up away from Giselle, while another group does vice-versa Atencio: with a group of pirates We bid 400! Auctioneer: We? Atencio: Smiling We formed a corporation. The Marquis D'avis: Five hundred! and Giselle continue fighting, though bounded by other wenches Atencio: from a huddled group of pirates Five-fifty! Slurry Gibson: Six hundred! and Giselle still fighting Atencio: hesitantly Six-seventeen. Nigel: And a goat! down to a goat that he's riding on like a horse Slurry Gibson: Nigel, you love that goat. bleating as Auctioneer does a Jack Sparrow like "What is that?" look You love that goat. Atencio: impatiently And a goat! at various men with bids The Marquis D'avis: Giselle and the other wenches stop as... Seven hundred and two goats! Auctioneer: Seven hundred and two goats it is!his podium as all the other pirates, particularly Atencio's huddled group groans. Scarlett and Giselle stare in shock. Scarlett: Seven hundred? Giselle: gasps We're rich. Scarlett: We have goats. and Giselle stare at each other as they squeal and laugh like teenage girls until the Auctioneer pops in and shackles them together. Women gasping Auctioneer: I...I am rich. I have goats. I regret to inform you that, as facilitator of this transaction, I take in form of commission a fair percentage. heads to his podium, Giselle spins around Scarlett to face the Auctioneer Giselle: How much? Auctioneer: One hundred percent. Scarlett: You can't do that! Auctioneer: As owner of the property disposed, in fact I can. off a key Scarlett: No one owns me. Giselle: We're not property. The Marquis D'avis: Are they for sale or not? are cocked as the men grumble like an angry mob, pointing their weapons at the Auctioneer Auctioneer: Wait! Lower your cannons! I traded for them fair and square, meaning I can do as I like, including resell at profit. It says so right over here in the hallowed pirate Code!his hand on the Pirata Codex Mungard: taking the Auctioneer's hand off the Codex Aye, the Code be the law as always. And woe to anyone who shows it any disrespect.his pistol up in a "Captain Teague"-like manner. All the other pirates stares while some murmur, wondering what's next. Mungard looks ahead while Giselle clears her throat behind him, making him turn around and, like everyone else, looking at her Giselle: So...for the sake of argument...this stocking I was wearing...bends down and takes off her stocking and shows it off; causing men to chuckle and murmur. Scarlett looks around in a "I'm dead meat" way. Other pirates stare as one pretends to grab the stocking Gregor: Hold on. Giselle: at the Auctioneer...you own this? Auctioneer: Absolutely. drops the stocking and still stares at the Auctioneer Giselle: And if I sing a sing, you own that, too? Auctioneer: Undoubtedly. Giselle: Fine. Then own this.toward Mungard and slaps him hard. The crowd gasps and murmured as Mungard turns around facing Giselle; everyone staring in a "Oh no" way. Giselle stares in fear as Giselle does a "I did it, but so what?" way Mungard: the Auctioneer You're gonna pay for that! takes out his pistol, causing women to gasp. Auctioneer holds up his hand, doing a "Jack Sparrow"-like stare at at Mungard and his pistol Auctioneer: No! Wait! Sold to the man with the goat!tosses the key to Nigel. Everyone shouts as Mungard points his pistol at Nigel, who puts his hands in the air... Nigel: I only borrowed the goat! stares out as the key goes from Nigel to Atencio and The Marquis D'avis The Marquis D'avis: the key to the Auctioneer Buyer's remorse! They're still yours! points his pistol at Auctioneer once again. Auctioneer goes back to his look prior to throwing the key (Gregor?): Oh...! coming from Gregor's pistol, bullet ricochets. The crowd gasps as Mungard turns around with his pistol, making everyone duck or cower down. Camera zooms to the center stage towards the Auctioneer and the wenches. Scarlett and Giselle sneak away, off-camera, as the Auctioneer, holding the Pirata Codex on him... Auctioneer: No! Don't you see? This is all the doing of one man! Jack Sparrow! man: Sparrow... Mungard: around like a madman, still holding his pistols Where?!gun shoots. Woman scream as the bullet hits the Code book. A shot focusing on the Codex as the Auctioneer falls backwards to the ground. Everyone, including Mungard stare, shocked of what just happened. [Whispering The Code... The Marquis D'avis: I don't believe it. He shot the Code. Nigel: and fast He shot the Code. Slurry Gibson: Captain Teague'll have his head. whispering as they stare down at the Code book man The Code... still whispers and look as Mungard, back turned at the crowd, stares left then right with a guilty look, and... Mungard: angrily Get him outta here! men go and help the Auctioneer by taking the Code off of him and helping him up; with a group of men helping them Auctioneer: Be not deterred, gentlemen. I have a fresh consignment of fine Peruvian llamas due in a fortnight. (Some guy): Gently, gently... still looks around with a guilty look Mungard: Lock up the Code! Strike the wenches! gasping as Mungard turns toward the crowd of men with an angry look on his face And if any of ye ever speak a word of this...I'll have your tongue. pirate stares at each other going; from one pirate looking to his left, to another pirate on his left, and so on until... Cotton: Aye, sir. Mum's the word. a semi-lying look on his face Cotton's parrot: squawking Mum's the word. Scarlett and Giselle get off of the bow of a ship. Giselle grunts like a growl-like manner as she gets out Giselle: Next time I see him, I'll be re-acquainting Jack Sparrow with the palm of my hand. Scarlett: So will I. Not that I didn't trust Jack, stares at Scarlett but in case he got cold feet, I thought, perhaps, taking these out of his boat might slow him down a bit. as she shows 4 nails that went to a boat. The inside of the exact same boat, the Jolly Mon, with water coming in through those nail-less holes. The shot of Jack Sparrow aboard the Jolly Mon as he sailed in daylight, until he looks down at the sinking area. He jumps down to the sinking part of the Jolly Mon and tries to get water out of the ship. Pirata Codex is seen in the hands of two guys, who carry it towards a box. The Code, seen with a small dent on its front, is closed in the box. credits play with "Pyrate Bryde" only playing Category:Blog posts